


mirror, mirror, on the wall ...

by leafsbabe



Series: smutty shorts [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston has a great idea, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, which leads to sex because of course it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafsbabe/pseuds/leafsbabe
Summary: Auston and Mitch fuck in front of a mirror.That's all.





	mirror, mirror, on the wall ...

**Author's Note:**

> Auston and Mitch fuck in front of a mirror.  
> That's all. 
> 
> Not beta-d. English is not my first language. I don't own Auston and Mitch.

When Auston had first suggested the idea Mitch didn't knew what he should think about it.  
Wouldn't it be weird ?  
Of course he said yes, because it was nearly impossible to say no to Auston and the next thing he knew they were shopping for a new bathroom mirror. The old one at the apartment was too small, Auston had said, we'll need a bigger one.  
After having it installed by professionals because no Mitch Marner should ever be trusted with a power drill he actually forgot about it. 

It wasn't until a week later Aus and him had a few days off that his boyfriend brought it up again.  
By the time he was three fingers knuckle deep in the other man and teasing the hell out of him. Every inch of his body was tingling as Auston's fingers found that spot again and again. His hands gripped the bedsheets so tight that they were turning white and he wanted nothing more than to cum. What started out as afternoon cuddles developed into making out into Auston bringing him to the brink of release several times before pulling his hands away, leaving Mitch to sob into the pillow.  
His cock leaked precum all over his abdomen and had already formed a small puddle in the dip of his v-line. Just as he was about to finally finish Auston withdrew again, this time completely. He gave Mitch's leg a pat before he stood up and held his hand out.  
“Come on.”  
Mitch looked at him confused and utterly fucked out.  
“What?”  
Mitch mumbled back. His knees felt kind of numb and he was seconds away from coming, why the fuck would he get up now.  
“To the bathroom, baby. We're putting on a show.”

The cold bathroom counter felt nice against his overheated skin as Auston pressed him against it. There was one arm keeping pressure on his back and Auston's used his legs to keep Mitch's split. His head was resting on the cold counter with his eyes closed until Auston leaned forward and whispered into his ear.  
“You need to watch, baby.”  
The second Mitch opened his eyes and looked into the big bathroom mirror he could feel Auston's hips press closer. Mitch could feel his warm thighs and his perfect, perfect cock, already slick, that lined up and just barely touched his hole. Why wasn't he inside him already?!  
“Are you watching, baby? No matter what, don't close your eyes.”  
The head of his dick just barely breached his rim and Mitch brain shut off completely. As promised he looked into the mirror but he didn't knew where to look first. The pure bliss on Auston's face, the way his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened or his own expression. He could see the way Auston moved. The way his hips worked and how his hands tightened at his hips.  
He was too busy watching them that he barely noticed the pleasure, too enticed by the movements of their bodies. It wasn't until he was at the brink of an orgasm that he even registered it.  
“Aus I'm… I'm so close.”  
The other boy stayed silent but his hands wandered up Mitch's body until he had a firm grasp on his hair. He used his grip to move Mitch's head up so he could see more, staring right into the mirror.  
Auston's hips sped up even more and Mitch was about ready to burst. Still, he had to wait for Auston's permission.  
“Please!”  
He whimpered, hoping that Auston would let him.  
“I'm not close yet baby. If you finish I'll continue fucking you, hypersensitive and all. Do you think you can take that?”  
Mitch didn't even have to think about it because fuck yeah he wanted too.  
“Please!”  
He whimpered again.  
Please please please.  
“Come!”  
Mitch was pushed over the edge in an instant. He was so glad that that Auston forced him to watch. The look on his face as he came… was this what Auston saw every time he made him come?  
As promised Auston didn't stop his pace, he continued to slam into Mitch with the earnest desperation only someone seconds from coming could muster. The whole experience was just bordering on too much when Auston let go of his head and gripped his hips hard enough to bruise.  
The expression on Auston's face was exhilarating. The way his eyes were squeezed shut and the way he was biting his lip to keep quiet. Mitch wanted to say something, to encourage his boyfriend and help him come faster but in that moment he felt like he couldn't move a muscle even if he wanted to.  
Finally Auston let out a loud moan, slamming inside Mitch and staying there.  
His eyes stayed fixed on Auston's face as he orgasmed. It was different than the one he had when they fucked face to face. More open and vulnerable.  
After he spent himself Auston collapsed on his back but Mitch was a professional hockey player and it wasn't the first time they had done this so he just laid there under Auston and, after keeping his eyes open the entire time, closed them and basked in the afterglow.  
The mirror was a great idea he thought as Auston pressed a gentle kiss to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Tumblr ](leafsbabe.tumblr.com) specifically for this account so if you want to send some request for short smutty or fluffy stuff my inbox is always open. I'm currently in my senior year so it might take some time but I try to write everything.


End file.
